Guardian Angel
by koolkat2582
Summary: Dan is sick of his lonely black and white world, so imagine his surprise when he wakes up to find a handsome boy with feathery wings sleeping in his spare room? Can this unexpected visitor bring the colour back into Dan's life? PHAN! Please R&R! (Bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

It was late morning when Dan woke up, and the sun was already pretty high in the sky. Reaching for his phone, the bright figures on the screen told him that it was 11:55am.

He groaned and forced himself to sit up. Mornings were definitely not his thing. After yawning and stretching, he got out of bed.

Dragging his heavy feet through to the kitchen for breakfast, well, lunch. Dan Howell was a single 22 year old man living alone in a large flat in London.

He was rather, scratch that very antisocial and spent most of his time on the internet. He had a few friends whom he saw every so often but after dropping out of university due

to a quarter-life crisis, he really hadn't gotten out much.

Funny thing is, he wasn't lonely. Well he thought he wasn't. Dan had often thought about finding a flatmate to keep him company in his rather large apartment but he'd never

really gotten round to it.

It would be nice to have someone to play video games with, to help cook and clean, to help him out of his existential crisis state and so on but being so awkward, he'd come to a

conclusion that no one would want to live with him any way, so he'd stopped thinking about it.

* * *

'Breakfast' was a mug of coffee and a bowl of cereal, considering he was too lazy to actually make anything. Dan, being who he was, went straight to his laptop after eating and

dumping the dishes in the sink. Scrolling mindlessly was what Dan did best, sure he was a little ashamed and a dark feeling of wasting his one life loomed over every so often,

but he was used to it. After checking all his accounts on twitter, facebook, tumblr and such, Dan decided that getting dressed might be something useful. So he trudged back to

his room after stretching again from the browsing position and pulled on some clothes. A black t-shirt, black skinny jeans and some black socks. He then plugged in his hair

straighteners and waited for them to heat up. While waiting, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. This the point in each day when Dan would ask himself the same question.

"Do I look depressing enough?" he whispered softly to his reflection. Of course there was no answer, but Dan nodded to himself, and by this point, the straighteners had heated

up. He picked them up softly and began to straighten all the twisted hobbit curls his hair sported each morning no matter how hard he tried to avoid it. This whole thing was

pointless, it wasn't like he was going anywhere or anyone would visit him. The world had become so black and white to Dan, the same thing happening day after day, nothing

new or exciting. Just an ever repeating cycle. He'd become bored with the world, so had just stopped trying.

* * *

The day was as uneventful as every other one before it. Even though he was socially awkward, antisocial and going through and emotional crisis, there was still a burning desire

somewhere in his mind for someone to knock on his door and whisk him away to some where fun, exciting and colourful. It was still just a dream to Dan though, as barely

anyone knew he existed, never mind cared. He played video games, alone. He cooked and ate dinner, alone. He watched a new film on T.V, alone. Despite his cool exterior, all he

was really was a shy, lonely young boy sick of hearing the sound of his own voice. He turned off the T.V and decided to have a shower, allowing the warm water and hazy steam

to relax him as it usually did. The days went too slow yet the nights came too fast and it was just the same. Dan's friends had pretty much ditched him now, he saw them

maybe once every two months and only briefly, he honestly felt like they just wanted to check he was alive.

* * *

Malteasers. Dan needed malteasers. They were his favourite and he was hungry. So after changing into his pyjamas he jogged lazily to the kitchen and opened the fridge to

retrieve the waiting box full of chocolate. He had no one to share them with even though it said in bold mocking letters on the lid that they were great for sharing. Great. Even

his chocolate was pointing out how lonely he was. It was sad but the internet was his closest friend and you can't exactly share malteasers with that can you? Dan sighed,

knowing he had wasted yet another day of his inevitably short life. Why couldn't he be normal? It wasn't fair. However, such thoughts belong to young children, I'm an adult and

this situation is completely my own fault. Dan thought sullenly to himself, letting the sweet chocolate melt in his mouth. The sensation was almost comforting. Usually, Dan

would browse the internet until all hours but tonight he was drained and just wanted sleep to carry him from this stressful bubble he called his life. Was there a point in his life?

There should be but thinking about it now, Dan couldn't find one. This thought seriously scared him, he'd never dreamed he'd consider this but here he was. Truth to be told,

Dan was simply not brave enough.

* * *

That night after listening to some peaceful music to rid his mind of the horrific thoughts that had been swirling there, Dan realised he needed to sleep as a wave of tiredness hit

him like a brick wall. He peeled the duvet back from his bed and slid under it, grateful for it's warmth. Now to sleep. Thing is, no matter how tired Dan was, he still found it hard

to sleep. You can add insomniac to his never-ending list of flaws. Try as he might Dan couldn't sleep. His brain had gone into overdrive, whirring round and round, causing him to

feel ill. A small tear pricked the corner of his eye, an unwelcome tear. Why was he upset now? He'd been living isolated from society for a long time now and it hadn't truly

bothered him until recently. This was getting pathetic. He could just leave the house and make some damn friends couldn't he? Not really. Last time he'd tried, it hadn't ended

well, and had been part of the reason for his current predicament. Soon, Dan fell slowly into a light restless sleep, dreaming of a black and white world that grew smaller with

each breath.

* * *

Dan awoke with a start, panting breathlessly. He reached for his phone and found that the time was 8:57am. How on earth had that happened? That was when he heard it.

Heavy breathing from the spare room next to his. This was scary and Dan couldn't tell if he was imagining it, but he had to look. He carefully got out of bed and silently tiptoed to

the door of his room. He grasped the cool handle with his sweaty shaking hands and twisted as silently as possible upon exiting his room, Dan could see that the door to the

spare room was slightly ajar. And also, there was definitely someone in there. Someone who lived and breathed. A real person. A person that had some how gotten into his

apartment, Dan reminded himself, yet still that little spark of excitement that he hadn't felt in years was flashing away, and without even realising his hand was reaching out to

the door. To reveal what laid on the other side. Dan gingerly pushed open the door and crept forward two steps into the room. He gasped and clapped his hand to his mouth to

stifle a scream. It wasn't that the sight was horrifying, no, of course not. The scene was strange, mesmerising, enchanting even. Dan didn't know what to think, should he

scream or cry or smile? Laying on the spare bed in front of him was another boy who looked slightly older than him, but the strange part was, that folded neatly around this boy

were a pair of sleek white feathery wings that contrasted almost perfectly with his dark ebony hair. Dan didn't know if he was hallucinating or what this boy even was, but he did

know one thing for a fact. He was beautiful.

* * *

**A/N: Hai guys! Please review and tell me if you liked it, next chapter soon hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

Dan simply stood and stared at the sleeping form curled sweetly in front of him. Should he wake this person? Something inside him knew that the boy was real. Not some

hallucination. Dan wasn't insane. He knew that much. So when the boy's eyelids flickered open to reveal piercingly blue eyes, Dan jumped, not knowing what to do or say, or

even if this thing spoke his language. "Oh" the boy said, sitting up, stretching out his wings and rubbing his eyes. "I meant this to happen differently" he continued groaning

when he noticed the time. "Um, m-my n-n-name's-" Dan started, stuttering helplessly. "Daniel James Howell" the mysterious boy finished for him. Dan jumped at this, how did

his unexpected visitor know his name? His full name for that matter. "My name is Phillip Michael Lester, pleased to meet you" he continued, smiling and holding out his hand.

Dan took it gently and a shiver immediately ran up his spine at the touch. "Can I call you Phil?" Dan asked quietly, trying to keep the many thoughts in his mind locked in his

head. "Um, sure I guess" Phil beamed. "You can call me Dan" Dan smiled as best he could and Phil nodded. "Uh, I hope you don't mind my asking, but who are you and why are

you in my apartment?" Dan asked as casually as he could manage, sitting carefully down on the bed. "Oh, well, who sent me is classified but to put it in a way you would

understand, I'm your guardian angel, I suppose. Last night, all I got were blaring sirens and flashing lights, meaning you were unstable and I was granted permission to come

and see you, although I only got here late last night so I slept in a bit" he explained in a cheery voice. Dan nodded and smiled, but couldn't avert his eyes from Phil's wings. Phil

had obviously noticed him and laughed suddenly. "Do you… want to touch them?" he giggled. Without a single word Dan nodded and reached out a shaking hand. As he stroked

the soft feathers he could also feel the strength in the wing. He ran his hand along to the tip and Phil suddenly shrieked. "That tickles!" he burst out, causing them to explode

into laughter. "Oh yeah one more thing, you are the only person that can see and hear me" Phil added after he'd finished laughing until he cried.

* * *

In the space of half and hour, the two were already inseparable. It wasn't like Phil had been sent there on red alert and was there with a job today, it was more like he was Dan's

new best friend. After treating Phil to breakfast, Dan suggested they play video games. On two-player. Phil agreed but wasn't sure how to play and claimed to have never held a

controller in his life even though he won against the brunette first try. And for the first time in his life, Dan honestly felt cared about. He didn't really get the whole sirens angel

thing, he was just happy to have Phil there. They had so much in common, even though Dan had to introduce Phil to most of the things he enjoyed, Phil quickly liked them and

they found another thing they shared. It was like they'd known each other all their lives to be honest. "Hey Phil, I've been wondering, how old actually are you?" Dan asked

suddenly after the song they'd been listening to finished. "That's classified" Phil whispered in a serious voice, lightly tapping his nose with his index finger. Neither of the two boys

were able to keep a straight face for long though, as soon they both crumpled into fits of laughter and Dan left the subject there, clutching his sides as they ached from laughing

so much. He hadn't laughed this way in a long time, if ever. His parents had never really been the most supportive people. Especially when he'd told them he was bi, that was

horrific. However Dan had always told himself that he would regret it if he were to cut, he would have lasting scars that would remind him of what he'd been through. He hadn't

wanted that kind of souvenir so he had made sure he kept well away from the blades, and was currently glad to have done so.

* * *

It was now past midday and after Phil declaring he was hungry, Dan decided it was time for lunch. Once in the kitchen Phil looked around, unsure of which cupboard to open first

and Dan could notice Phil's wings twitching a little. Dan smiled a little at this, it was obviously something Phil did when he was excited, just another cute little quirk he'd learned

about his new friend. There was a tiny something niggling away in the back of Dan's mind, he couldn't place exactly what it was but whatever it was, it felt warm and fuzzy, and

he'd never felt it before today. The duo make sandwiches for lunch as Dan needed to get more food delivered soon and that was all they could manage. "That was great, what

are we gonna do now?" Phil asked happily, yawning and stretching out his wings and arms. "I don't know" Dan smiled back, not being able to remove his gave from Phil's

sparkling blue eyes that shone with the excitement of a young child. "Well what do you usually do in the afternoon?" Phil asked suddenly to break the silence. "Nothing much,

just sit on my laptop-" Dan started, finding it hard to explain sitting around feeling sorry for himself. "Boring! We'll go somewhere!" Phil interrupted loudly. "Like where?" Dan

retorted, tones of sarcasm lacing his voice. "I was gonna ask you the same thing to be honest" Phil beamed. Dan thought hard to himself, where could he take Phil? That's when

the idea hit him. "We can go to the zoo! It's not far lets walk" Dan smiled as Phil's face lit up and he grabbed his jacket and keys and reached out for the door handle. He took a

deep breath, with Phil by his side, he was ready to venture into the world for the first time in months.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! Please review and tell me if you liked it! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

The two were soon walking down the street to the zoo, it really wasn't far although Dan forgot the way a few times because he hadn't been out in forever.

The last time Dan remembered leaving the house, the world itself had seemed so grey and uninteresting, however, with Phil walking happily next to him, everything seemed that

little bit brighter. Dan also noticed Phil's wings twitching like crazy, meaning he was very excited. Not long after, they found the zoo and stopped to look up at the sign arching

over the entrance. Dan knew he could do this, he had Phil didn't he? There were some crowds of people round about and he couldn't help but feel that they were staring at him,

but a with a reassuring nudge from Phil he breathed in deeply, began to walk towards the entrance, lifted his head up and smiled.

* * *

Upon entering the ticket office however, Dan became very aware of the fact that no one else could see Phil but himself. Especially when he asked the bored looking woman

behind the counter for two tickets to get in. "I'm sorry sir, but you appear to be alone" she said flatly, raising an eyebrow. Dan turned round to see Phil standing patiently behind

him, trying not to laugh. Dan shook his head and turned back to the waiting lady. "I'm sorry, I don't know where he went, he must have left me already, I'll just take one" he

stuttered, feeling rather guilty for lying through his teeth but smiling as best he could while handing the money over. She frowned at him and he could hear her muttering

something to herself as he walked away, tightly gripping his flimsy ticket to Phil who had stopped laughing, seeing how scared Dan was of people. They walked out of the ticket

office to get away from the judging eyes of the receptionist before Phil decided to comfort Dan. "You're fine ok? She's just one person alright? And not a very nice one at that, so

let's just pretend that didn't happen ok?" Phil whispered softly into Dan's ear while gently patting his arm. The woman's action had stung but Phil's kind words were able to

soothe him. Dan lifted his head and sighed. "Now what do you want to see first?" Phil smiled brightly, his infectious grin making Dan smile too. "Hmm, how about the llamas?"

he whispered, if people heard him talking to 'himself' then they'd treat him exactly as that receptionist had or worse. Dan looked at Phil, with his long black fringe, sparkling blue

eyes, pale skin and twitching feathery white wings. He was perfect and Dan knew he was truly blessed to have him as a friend. Even if no one else would believe he existed.

"Let's go then!" Phil exclaimed merrily, running off and motioning for Dan to follow. Dan gave a slight nod and happily followed.

* * *

Dan's awkwardness and nervousness melted slowly away as he ran after Phil, following the arrows that pointed toward the llama enclosure, as he'd been too scared to ask for a

map. After about fifteen minutes of getting lost, they found the llamas and Dan's face lit up. They'd always been one of his favourite animals. "Hey Dan look! You can buy llama

feed from that dispenser over there!" Phil exclaimed suddenly. Dan looked at him and smiled brightly but put his head down to retrieve his wallet from one of his pockets when a

middle-aged man standing behind Phil who was holding a little girl shot him a confused look. Dan quickly bought a bag of the feed and returned to where Phil was standing.

He unrolled the brown paper and poured some into his hand. After about a minute of standing by the fence a hungry looking llama pretty much speed walked over to him and

lowered it's mouth to his hand. Phil tried not to laugh at Dan's face as the llama ate from his hand. However he failed and tears ended up forming in his eyes from laughing so

hard. Once Dan had fed all of his food to the llamas (by now three were hungrily fighting over his hand) Phil had managed to compose himself again. He did want to try but it

would look awfully weird to any passers by. "Ok guys, there's no more ok?" he heard Dan giggle as the llamas searched him for more. In the end Dan had to simply walk away as

the llamas wouldn't leave him alone. He was having fun. "Where shall we go now?" Phil yawned, stretching out his wings to full length. "Where do you wanna go" Dan

whispered with his hand over his mouth, trying to make it look like he was yawning. Phil looked around, and the first sign he saw pointed towards the lions.

"Let's go see the lions!" Phil beamed and he ran off in the direction the sign was pointing, Dan following behind, tiring already from running considering how unfit he was.

Phil really was like a little child, he looked at every new thing with wonder and amazement in his beautiful eyes, he had trouble keeping still and most importantly, was always

trying to make Dan feel better.

* * *

Dan was out of breath by the time he reached the lion enclosure. He was hunched over with his hands on his knees panting heavily, gaining some odd looks from other people.

It was hard. Inside he was terrified but he had to keep it in, focus on Phil and the animals, pretend they were the only two people in the whole zoo. Yeah, he could manage that.

Blocking everyone else out, he stood up straight and walked over to where Phil was standing. At least with his wings he was easy to spot. There were four lions, a male, female

and two cubs. A family. "Awww they're so cute!" Phil squealed. The big daddy lion was sprawled out on a big flat rock and the lioness padded over and curled up next to him.

How ever the two cubs weren't having that, they ran over and climbed on their parents in an attempt to wake them up. Dan couldn't help but wonder what a family would be

like, what children would be like. He thought of Phil's kind words and gentle nature, Dan knew Phil would make a good father. Anyone would be lucky to have him. Then Dan

started thinking, did Phil have a family where he was from? Would he have to go back? What would he do without Phil? He must've had a sour look on while thinking all this

because he zoned back in to the winged boy's face right up in front of his, asking if he was ok. Dan let out a small cry and leapt back in shock, nearly crashing into a teenage girl

carrying cans of coke over to her friends. "Hey! Watch it!" she shouted, shooting him a look of disgust and flouncing off. Several others stared. One woman taking hold of her

child's hand and pulling the confused little girl away with a horrified look on her face. Great. "Ignore them" Phil's voice echoed, Dan couldn't tell if his words were in his head or

being said, but he focused on Phil and erased everyone else out.

* * *

After wandering around the enclosures and watching the penguin parade, the two boy decided they were tired and wanted to go home. "Wait, I'll buy stuff and we can make

dinner, what do you want?" Dan asked as they left the zoo and were out of earshot of everyone nearby. "I'm thinking stir-fry" Phil thought out loud so stir-fry it was.

They walked to the nearby supermarket and bought the needed ingredients. Upon leaving the shop however, it had started to pour with rain, despite it being mildly sunny five

minutes ago. The pair ran the last distance to Dan's flat and raced inside, sinking into the sofa soaking wet and in fits of giggles. After changing out of their wet clothes, Dan

cooked the stir-fry with Phil's help. They turned the T.V on to watch some Buffy the Vampire Slayer and eat. Once they had eaten, they changed into pyjamas. Dan walked into

the living room to find Phil already changed with duvet wrapped around him as best he could with his wings and all. "What are you doing?" Dan asked, sounding confused.

"Wanna have a movie night?" Phil asked while smirking and motioning for Dan to wrap himself in the duvet too. Dan just nodded. He put in a movie and sat next to Phil who

promptly wrapped him in the duvet too. They were huddled pretty close and Phil's cramped wing was digging into Dan's shoulder. "Hey Phil? Your wing's hurting my shoulder"

Dan groaned as the movie started. Dan shivered a little when he felt the wing stretch out across his back almost like a hug. "That better?" Phil asked turning to face Dan, their

faces only inches apart. "Yeah" Dan whispered back, happily snuggling into Phil's side, the warm fuzzy feeling growing stronger and stronger yet he still wasn't sure what it was.

Dan wanted this to last, he'd never felt so nice before. The movie went on and soon the two were very tired. "Alright, I think we should go to bed now, see you in the morning!"

Phil said as he stood up and took his duvet back to the spare room. Dan stood up too, and nearly asked Phil to come sleep in his room with him, but thought it would be too

awkward so kept his mouth shut. Maybe another night.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your lovely reviews, keep them coming! :3 Here's another chapter, hope you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

Dan checked his phone for at least the fiftieth time in the last ten minutes and the numbers read 1:45am, they'd barely changed. He groaned. Even with

Phil's comforting presence lingering in the apartment, Dan still couldn't sleep. He'd been tossing and turning for about an hour straight. He couldn't tell what it was that was

keeping him awake. Maybe his brain was still just in overdrive. His mind was racing, going back over the events of the day. Again and again, remembering every word, every

smile. Phil had really changed his life in the space of twenty four hours. This time last night he'd been having nightmares, considering self-harm and other horrible things. He

remembered what Phil had said about lights and alarms, was that why he'd appeared? Were these guardian angel characters sent to people when they considered hurting

themselves? If this was the case, then why did so many people self-harm, why did so many commit suicide? What happened to the angels if they failed? If their human dies?

Dan had so many questions and so little answers, he'd have to talk to Phil in the morning. A morning which couldn't seem further away. He sat up and sighed deeply.

He rolled over and slammed his face down into the pillow. He lay there, perfectly still. Until enough was enough, he decided to go see Phil. He got out of bed and crept out of his

room. He lightly pushed open the door to the spare room, which he supposed was now Phil's room.

* * *

Phil lay there, curled up innocently with his wings folded round him, in an almost identical position to when Dan had first laid eyes on him. This was the point Dan realised that

he'd just been watching Phil sleep but although somewhere inside he felt a bit guilty, most of him didn't mind which was a bit odd, but he shook it off. Dan took a step forward

and knelt down at the side of the bed "Phiiiiil" he whispered as he shook his friend's shoulder. "hmm whaa?" Phil groaned as his blue eyes flickered open. "I can't sleep" Dan

pouted and Phil sat up, stretching his wings a little and rubbing his eyes. "Could you not have waited five minutes? I was having a really lovely dream about yo-" Phil cut himself

off. Dan's heart fluttered. "About what?" he asked quietly. "Nothing, why don't we go make some hot chocolate? You do have some right?" Phil smiled, changing the subject.

Dan nodded and stood up. He shuffled to the kitchen with Phil following closely behind. Dan lifted the kettle to fill it with water and Phil rummaged through the cupboards for hot

chocolate powder and mugs. Once he'd found them he heaped some of the powder into the mugs and put it back where he'd found it. By this point Dan had the kettle boiling

and was ready to ask Phil some of his questions. "Phil?" he started slowly. "Yeah?" Phil smiled back, prepared for whatever Dan might say. "Does every one have an angel to

make the feel better? If so then why do so many people self-harm and commit suicide?" Dan asked calmly. Phil just breathed in deeply and smiled. "I knew the questions would

come soon, they always do" Phil sighed, adjusting his position. "Well you see, us angel people are only assigned a person when we turn thirteen, and only if we've passed various

exams and such but I won't go into that. So some people don't have guardians until they're assigned one, the people that commit suicide and such just weren't given an angel

yet, in a sense. You see what I mean? Some people can go their whole lives without one of us but others have someone since the moment they're born, am I making sense?

I'm not sure how to explain it" Phil explained. Dan had been nodding through Phil's explanation, listening intently. "I think I get what you mean, it's up to luck who you get?"

Dan asked as he opened the fridge to get the milk. "Pretty much" Phil agreed as the kettle gave a loud beep to signal the water was boiled.

* * *

After making the hot chocolate and swirling cream on the top, the two boys made their way to the living room and sat on the sofa to talk more. "What would happen if you

failed? If you couldn't make me feel better and I cut or killed my self?" Dan asked after a sip, choking a little on the word 'killed'. "Well, the second I became your guardian angel,

we were intertwined, if you were to hurt your self in any way, then I would be affected by the same injuries. If it was an accident or say, someone else, then I wouldn't, but if

you specifically meant to inflict pain on yourself that I would feel it too. Please tell me if I'm not making sense" Phil replied calmly. Even though most of the time he was childlike,

he had a serious side too. "No no, I see what you mean" Dan said nodding and taking another drink. As did Phil, however he ended up with some cream on his top lip.

"You got a little…" Dan trailed off with giggles while motioning to his face. Phil's slightly surprised face was priceless as he wiped the cream with his wrist. "Anyway, I was also

wondering, how long are going to stay with me Phil?" Dan asked, the giggles melting away, he was deadly serious. "As long as you need me" Phil replied, also serious and staring

right into Dan's curious eyes. There were a lot of things Dan could've said at this point, a lot of things bubbling to the surface that he could've let spill out but kept away. He just

shot Phil the biggest, brightest smile he could muster. "One last thing, can you actually fly with those or are they just decoration?" Dan asked to break the tension.

"Well, like this, no. But this isn't their proper size, if I grow them out to their actual size, it means I'm going to fly, if I'm going to fly, it means I'm going to leave" Phil smiled

back, and the two finished their warm drinks, happy just being in each other's company.

* * *

Once they'd done, it was about half two in the morning and there was plenty of night left to sleep through. Dan couldn't fall asleep by himself and he knew that. "Phil, I seriously

don't think I can fall asleep by myself" he murmured quietly, knowing he was blushing and looking down to try and disguise it. Phil giggled inwardly and with a twitch of his wings

and a cheeky little smirk he opened his mouth to speak "what exactly are you implying?" he laughed. Dan couldn't reply, he just sort of shuffled uncomfortably and looked up at

Phil. "Come here you" Phil giggled and walked into his room with Dan following happily behind. They lay down under the duvet and at first, Dan made sure there was space

between them, he didn't want to make it too awkward. But Phil wasn't having that, he moved closer to Dan and snuggled into him, causing Dan to stiffen a little at the touch

but he quickly relaxed again and sighed happily. "What're we gonna do tomorrow?" Phil whispered suddenly. "I don't know, we could go anywhere, but I'm thinking something

we can do here, because it's still awkward when I'm the only one who can see you" Dan whispered back. "Ok, I don't mind what we do to be honest, as long as it's fun" Phil

beams, his face only inches from Dan's. "Cool, I'll make sure it is" Dan giggled, the warm fuzzy feeling enveloping him again and feeling amazing. He never wanted it to leave,

and with that he was able to finally fall asleep, cuddled up next to Phil, with his wings wrapped round them both.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to try and explain my idea of the 'angel' system in this chapter, so you get where I'm coming from and stuff ^_^ ****and thank you for all your lovely reviews, I enjoy reading them and they inspire me to write more so please review if you have the time! Oh! And I made up a cover for this, what do you think?**


	5. Chapter 5

The flickering rays of sunshine shone through the window and wakened Dan. When Dan did come to his senses, he remembered his midnight talk with

Phil last night and then he felt Phil's warm arms round him and felt his face go pink, the worst part was he knew why but didn't want to admit it. He carefully sat up, making

sure not to wake the sleeping boy next to him. Once he was certain he wouldn't wake Phil, he stretched and looked at down. Phil's face was peaceful, like he was having a really

lovely dream or something. Dan lifted his hand gently and reached to brush a little bit of dark fringe from Phil's face as cautiously as pretty much possible. Dan smiled, he had

something to look forward to now when he woke up. Dan spent about five minutes debating whether or not he should wake Phil or not, but in the end decided he would so they

could have breakfast. "Hey, Phil?" Dan said softly, shaking Phil's shoulder a little. Phil groaned a little and slowly opened his eyes. The pair locked eyes. "Good morning" Dan

smiled. Phil sat up too, he stretched out his cramped wings and arms. "Morning to you too, wanna get breakfast?" Phil grinned back, the sparkle returning to his eyes after a

good night's sleep. To be honest, Dan would really have liked to stay there and cuddle with Phil for a bit before breakfast but didn't want to push his luck so just smiled, nodded

and stood up.

* * *

The two made their way sleepily to the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" Dan asked while rummaging through a cupboard. "I'm not sure…" Phil replied, not much help there

then. Suddenly a light bulb lit in Dan's mind, he had a brilliant idea. "Phil, have you ever had pancakes before?" Dan asked, smirking a little. He liked pancakes, on mornings

when he felt especially down he'd make them to cheer himself up. He'd also probably have to scrape pancake batter from the ceiling due to his not very good pancake flipping

skills. "Umm, no I don't think so…" Phil trailed off. "Well that's that then, we'll make pancakes!" Dan exclaimed, happy to share another of his favourite things with Phil, whose

wings were starting to twitch a little with excitement. After more rummaging to find all the needed ingredients and equipment, they were ready to start. "Ok let's measure the

flour first" Dan said, picking the bag up and started to pour into the scales. "Ok stop!" Phil said when the little red hand was at the right mark. They added the flour and

measured out the other ingredients and added them too, mixing everything into a batter. Once they had a large bowl of pancake mix, Dan got the frying pan and turned on the

gas ring. "Ok, this is the tricky part, so I'm just warning you, you might end up decapitated" Dan laughed as he ladled some mixture into the hot pan. Phil watched excitedly as

the mixture cooked. "It smells really good" he giggled, his mouth starting to water. "Ok here's where you might die" Dan warned as he lifted the pan and prepared to flip the

pancake. He tried, he really did, but about half of the pancake ended up on the floor. Phil exploded into laughter, laughing hard until his eyes streamed. "Let's see if you can to

any better then" Dan pouted and poured more mix into the pan. Once it was ready he motioned for Phil to try. Phil lifted the pan, and with his eyes closed tossed the pancake

into the air, and completely blind, managed to catch it too. "Oh come on! That's totally not fair! You're jinxing it or something!" Dan whined in protest, Phil just chuckled and

they made the rest of the batter into pancakes, with much hilarity.

* * *

"That was really good" Phil sighed happily after they'd finished with breakfast. "I know right?" Dan agreed, sinking happily into his chair."What do you wanna do now?"

Phil asked. "I have an idea, but first, I want you to help me find every pillow, duvet and blanket in the apartment" Dan said mysteriously, before both boys leapt to their feet and

pretty much ransacked the apartment and soon there was a large pile of pillows and blankets in the centre of the living room. "Can you please tell me what we're doing now?"

Phil asked impatiently. "We're gonna build a fort!" Dan squealed and Phil's face lit up. Dan had always wanted to make one of these but he had no siblings and his parents never

allowed sleepovers, and building one yourself is no fun at all is it? So Dan lifted the pillows and put them to one side, then he dug in the blankets until he found the heaviest

duvet. "This can be the floor" He said holding it up for Phil to see. Meanwhile Phil had been pushing the sofas together, that childlike glitter of excitement in his eyes. "Cool, and

this could be the roof?" Phil agreed while holding up a slightly thinner blanket. Dan nodded and the pair set to work, hanging blankets and placing pillows. It took a lot of

teamwork and concentration, the whole thing fell apart, but the two boys were determined so kept at it until they'd built a stable fort that they could both fit inside. "There, after

you!" Dan laughed, a little out of breath from all the laughing. Phil got down on his hands and knees and folded his wings as tight in as he could manage and crawled inside.

Once he was actually in there was more space so he could sit up, a bit hunched over but still sitting up. "Ok, I'm in! Your turn!" Phil shouted once he was reasonably

comfortable. Dan found it easier to crawl in than Phil because he didn't have wings to worry about so soon he was huddled up next to Phil inside their rather impressive fortress.

Where no one could reach them.

* * *

"Why don't you tell me some more stuff about angels?" Dan asked to break the silence. "Ok, here's a fun fact, if an angel kisses a person, the angel will lose their wings, they'll

still be an angel but just not with wings so they can't get back to their world" Phil mused, almost as if speaking to himself. "That's odd, why?" Dan asked, sounding confused.

Who'd create a rule like that? "Well it's all to do with legends and stuff but apparently there was once an angel and he visited this world and met a girl. He fell in love with her

and wanted to bring her back to his world with him. So he did, but our supervisors didn't like that so they killed the girl and the angel's wings were torn off or something like

that, I think I missed a bit out but oh well, so this guy used the last of his existence to curse every angel to live ever that should they fall for a human, they should pay the price

he did" Phil explained in his serious voice. "That's horrible! If that's the kind of fairytales little angel kids get told then you can just give me Cinderella any day" Dan said,

sounding a little annoyed. "I mean all he did was bring her back to your world! He didn't kill anyone or anything!" Dan exclaimed. "Yeah, I doubt it's true though, it's all legend

but an angel will lose their wings if they kiss a human, I know that for a fact" Phil said. Finding that there was too much tension after his story, Phil wanted to lighten things up a

bit, so he altered his position and leapt on top of Dan to start tickling him. Dan screeched and squealed like a little girl at Phil's unexpected touch. Seeing as Dan was thrashing

about so much the fortress fell apart on top of them, smothering them in blankets. The boys were giggling too much to notice their position and had moved before either did.

* * *

"Haha that was great!" Dan laughed as he emerged from under the blankets. "I'm thinking time for lunch" Phil smiled as he untangled his wings from the covers. "Me too, what

do you want to eat?" Dan asked while stretching out from being in a cramped position. "I don't know, let's see what there is" Phil shrugged while standing up. The two made

their way to the kitchen once more. Dan suddenly screeched. "What is it? What's wrong?" Phil exclaimed, sounding worried. Dan had stood on the cold half a pancake that he'd

forgotten to lift from the floor earlier. Once Phil noticed this, he couldn't hold back the laughter, ad neither could Dan. The duo were in fits of laughter again and after disposing of

the pancake, found some eggs and a loaf of bread they could make into French Toast for lunch. After making and eating lunch, the two prepared to watch T.V and enjoy a

relaxing afternoon.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Update! Thank you so much for being awesome and leaving really nice reviews, I hope you'll keep leaving them! :3**

**I have a good idea where this story's gonna go now, I'm not sure how many more chapters, just thought you should know that. **


	6. Chapter 6

The pair had lazily been chatting and watching T.V for about an hour when it happened. When the doorbell rang. Dan jumped. A part of him hoped

it was just another door to door salesman or something, but he knew who it was really, he just didn't want to admit it. "Are you gonna get that?" Phil asked cautiously when

the buzzer rang again, then again and again, each sound seeming louder and more frantic. Dan tried to block it out, he really did, he hated the noise. It was so strange,

and unwelcome. "I guess I'll have to" Dan murmured sadly as he stood up and went for the door, Phil following anxiously behind. He was worried for Dan, the colour had literally

drained from his face when the doorbell went. Phil just wanted to know what was wrong, so he could help. Dan carefully and painfully slowly reached opened the door, to reveal a

smiling face that he couldn't place a name to. Except, it wasn't a nice smile, it was more of a sneer, cold and mean, not warm and happy like smiles are meant to be.

Even though it was the middle of the week and halfway through the afternoon, this guy stunk of alcohol and Dan had to fight not to wrinkle his nose up in disgust, Phil was

able to of course, considering he couldn't be seen by their visitor, his wings also tensed up and stiffened, a sign he was worried or scared. "Oi Dan! Yeah! Hey man how's it goin?"

The man slurred in a very impolite manner. Dan didn't hate all alcohol, that wasn't it, but he did like to drink respectively, and not go overboard like this man had. "Hmm, what

do you want?" Dan said in a voice so quiet it was a near-whisper.

* * *

"Here's the deal, me and some other guys are havin a party at my place this weekend, you have to be there! You cant stay being the depressed loser you are all the time" The

man laughed. Phil could see Dan's face fall and it hurt him, why did Dan know this person anyway? It didn't seem like they were friends, maybe they used to be? Phil wasn't sure

but he didn't want to upset Dan by stirring up old memories so decided against asking him later. "Alright, what's the address?" Dan replied shakily, his voice pretty much was a

whisper by now. "That's great man now we're talkin, here" The visitor boomed, punching Dan's arm pretty hard and slamming a post-it note onto Dan's forehead, not caring that

it was getting stuck in his fringe. Phil gasped, how could Dan just sit and take this? Well, seeing how big this guy was would make it hard to stand up to him but letting him do

that was a bit too far from Phil's point of view. This was one of the few times since he'd started living with Dan that he'd actually wished other people could see him, because if

they could, he would definitely have said something to this horrible guy. "Is that all then?" Dan pretty much whimpered. He desperately wanted this man gone, he could feel a

lump rising in his throat and didn't want to break down with him still there. "Yep now you'd better be there right? I'll have a bone to pick with you if you're not!" The man

threatened before staggering off with out another word. Once the man was out of earshot Dan slammed the door and caused Phil to jump. He ran back up through the living

room and into his room where he slammed that door too. And locked it. He fell onto his bed helplessly, tears forming and his throat burning. Dan lay and cried into his pillow, the

note still plastered to his face.

* * *

"Dan!" Phil called urgently while knocking on the door in a panic. Dan had to open the door and let him in. Dan couldn't do this alone, even without telling him who that man

was Phil knew he still had to comfort Dan, no matter what. It was his job after all. Phil could hear Dan crying through the door and the urge to hold the younger and reassure

him was getting stronger and stronger. Suddenly, Phil heard a click from the opposite side of the door. He pulled it open as fast as physics would allow and enveloped Dan in a hug.

The bit of paper now lay on Dan's bed and over Dan's shoulder Phil could see it clearly and stare at it in disgust. Dan's eyes were red and swollen and his face was blotchy and red

too. Tears continued to fall onto Phil's shoulder but he didn't mind. Not at all. Dan cried and cried. The two just stood there in Dan's room, holding each other. Phil continued to

whisper comfortingly into Dan's ear and rub his hand gently Dan's back until the floods of tears subsided and Dan could form words again. "I'm really sorry, about all this" Dan

sighed sadly as Phil wiped the last tears from Dan's face with his sleeve. "Sorry? Sorry? Dan you have no reason to be sorry, I'm here to help you in every way I can, so don't

ever say sorry for being upset ok?" Phil said. Dan was able to smile at him after that, not for long, but still. "Now, let's sit down and you can tell me who that was, only if you feel

comfortable talking about it" Phil soothed as he walked Dan over to the bed and sat down next to him, with an arm round his waist and wing over his shoulders. "Ok, I'll tell you"

Dan gulped, swallowing hard, this was buried in the most repressed of his memories. Something that always came back no matter how hard he tried to block it out. Suddenly

Phil's calm voice brought him back to his senses. "It's ok, take a deep breath and all the time you need, I'm listening"

* * *

"It all started back when I was eleven and was going into my first year of high school. S1 seemed really scary, even just the idea of it, the school I went to was massive as well

which didn't help, I spent a lot of time lost in that school" Dan began, after a deep breath. Phil listened intently, nodding every so often. "It was my third day and the senior

pupils who were supposed to guide us round the school for the first week had abandoned us after second period on the third day, everyone else in my class seemed to sort of

know where they were or had helpful siblings or friends in years above us. I felt like the only person who was completely and utterly lost" Dan chuckled. "That was when I ran

into him. The guy you just met. He wasn't so bad at first, he was actually a year older than the rest of us but had been kept back a year. He was in my class and knew where to

go so I followed him. We also sat next to each other in quite a few classes. I'd not really had many friends so I thought I could be friends with him. I wish I hadn't, I'd left him

and never talked to him, but I can't change that now. I did talk to him, and for the first three years of high school, genuinely though he was my friend. When we hit S4 however,

he started to smoke and drink and all of that. I didn't know what to do, he was one of my only friends though I started to suspect him of not being one soon after. He tried to

make me smoke and drink too, I refused of course but then a rumour started going around about me, I'd rather not mention what it actually was but it wasn't nice, I'll say that

much. I knew it'd been him but I had to hear him say it, and when I did confront him, he admitted point blank it was him! He didn't hide it at all. Everyone hated me for the last

three years of school, and it was his fault. They teased me and lashed out at me as well. He always talked to me but never in a nice way and hasn't left me alone since. He just

kept popping up at my door." Dan explained, starting to well up again. "I'm really sorry" Phil breathed, pulling Dan close again. Phil had known that Dan was having trouble but

he hadn't been permitted to visit him at that point, and he hadn't known the actual problem. Now there was this party, he would go with Dan be there for him the entire way,

he wouldn't need to go alone this time.

* * *

"You know what? After getting that out, I feel a whole load better" Dan sighed happily, snuggling into Phil's side. "I'm glad, why don't we go find some chocolate? It'll make us

both feel better" Phil smiled. So he stood up and reached for and held his hand out for Dan's, which took his firmly. They walked through to the kitchen. They rummaged through

cupboards until they found a large chocolate bar stashed at the back of one. They halved it and sat munching happily away. "What are you gonna do about this party?" Phil

asked once he'd finished eating. "Well I suppose I'll have to go won't I? But I'll have you there, so maybe, it might be a little fun? If I can avoid him that is" Dan replied, looking

over at Phil and into his perfect blue eyes. "I suppose so" Phil nodded in agreement. The two finished their chocolate. Dan realised that he hadn't been on his laptop since Phil

had appeared, and he thought he could show Phil some stuff on it so he went and retrieved it from his room. He opened it and turned it on. Phil didn't question what Dan was

doing. Before long, Dan had the laptop set up, and the duo sat watching youtube videos for a while, before it was time for dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo an update! It's cuz I love writing this that I update so fast ;)**

**I'm thinking another 2 chapters cuz I have the ending all planned out and I think you're gonna love it! (I hope you will at least)**

**So thanks for the awesomely amazing reviews, see you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Dan's confidence only grew, though Phil knew he was nervous really, Dan had been putting on a brave face. He'd been getting better at that lately.

Phil however, was seriously worried in place of Dan. He didn't want to have to watch anything happen to Dan, without him being able to step in and help. He was built for

emotional assistance, not physical, and that hurt. If someone were to hurt Dan, there would be nothing he could do except stand and watch. The more Phil thought about this,

the worse he felt. All he wanted was to be able to protect Dan, always. He thought more and more about his old world, the one he would someday, need to return to. Phil

shivered at the thought. He loved staying with Dan and felt like he'd never want to leave, yet Dan grew more and more confident each day, and soon he would not be needed.

It's a strict rule that an angel can't take his or her own feelings into account. If the human no longer needs them, then they have to leave. Whether they want to or not.

* * *

"Hey Phil, you ok? You haven't said much" A happy voice shook Phil from his thoughts. Dan. Phil looked up at him and smiled. If Dan was secretly worrying about the party then

Phil didn't want to add more worries to that list. "I'm fine, just thinking" He said as he stretched his wings out. Dan beamed. "That's cool then, I was wondering, do you think

you could help me pick something I can wear that won't make me look like an idiot?" Dan laughed and Phil nodded. As they stood up and walked to Dan's room, Dan began to

think. He did feel a little more confident and better. His world certainly was brighter. When ever he left the house now, screw that even staying at home he could see the world in

colour. Nothing depressing at all haunting over him. Was that Phil's job done then? The older boy's words echoed in Dan's mind. "As long as you need me". The words swirled and

swirled. What if Phil's superiors decided that now because he wasn't depressed Phil's job was over? And they took him away? Dan didn't know what he'd possibly do without his

angel. However now he really knew what harming himself would do to Phil, he swore on his life to himself that he would never go anywhere near self harm. He couldn't do that

to someone he cared so much about. He really did care about Phil a lot. He'd grown so used to having him there for a comforting hug and kind words when he was down. Even

though they'd only known each other less than a week. It was as Phil had said, they were intertwined. Meant to be together. Made to be together. That thought made Dan feel

the warm fuzzy feeling inside again. He knew what it was. He knew exactly what it was and for the first time, wasn't afraid to admit it to himself. He liked Phil. Scratch that. He

loved Phil. He loved everything about Phil. His silky black hair, his sparkling blue eyes, his childlike manner, his comforting presence and his sleek feathery white wings. The boy

was perfect and Dan knew it. Thing was, Dan wasn't ashamed, he had already admitted to himself that he was bi so he wasn't annoyed at himself for liking Phil. He genuinely

wanted to just kiss him, but knew he couldn't due to that stupid angel law.

* * *

"Umm, hello? Any one home?" Phil's voice brought Dan back to the real world. "Oh, sorry, I must of zoned out there, now let's see…" Dan trailed off as he went a bit pink and

opened the door to his wardrobe. Phil chuckled a little and his wings twitched a bit. He still had no control over that. Dan looked through his clothes but couldn't find anything he

thought might work. "Let me take a look" Phil smiled softly. Dan stepped back and let Phil take a turn of looking. Phil rummaged and rummaged. Until his blind arms found a pile

of untouched clothes at the back. Hidden away like secrets. Seeing as how Dan barely got out, Phil figured all his slightly fancier clothes would be hidden somewhere, somewhere

Dan had put them but forgotten he'd put them there. Considering he barely wore them. Phil grabbed the untouched pile and pulled, resulting in him falling backwards at Dan's

feet. "Careful!" Dan exclaimed as he noticed Phil's left wing was crushed under him in an awkward position. "I'm ok, let's look through these" Phil puffed, showing Dan what he'd

found. The two boy sat on Dan's bed and sorted through the pile of Dan's party clothes. "Nope" Phil stated, holding up another shirt and tossing it off the bed. Phil seemed pretty

good at this. He was systematic, Dan would give him that much. He'd sorted everything into coordinated heaps. There was a pile of shirts, a pile of trousers and a pile of things

like ties (half of which Dan didn't even know he had) and was working his way through each of them. They were half way through the first pile, the shirts. Phil held up yet

another shirt. He held it there for a minute, squinting at it and mumbling to himself. "Put this one on" Phil exclaimed suddenly, throwing the shirt at Dan's head. "Hey!" Dan

yelled when the piece of clothing hit him in the face. Dan went to go to the bathroom to get changed but Phil stopped him. "You can just change in here, it'll save time and be

easier, I won't look if you feel uncomfortable" Phil explained slowly. Dan shook his head a little but Phil still turned round any way. After removing his current t-shirt, he pulled on

and buttoned up the one Phil had picked. It was a plain black shirt with long sleeves and cuffs. It had one pocket on the chest as well. Simple, yet effective. "You can turn round

now" Dan giggled awkwardly. Phil turned round and gasped inwardly. "That's it, that one" Phil breathed, just staring. Phil just stared and Dan began to go pink again. "Ok, let's

pick the next thing" Dan smiled as best he could. What with Phil's lovely eyes looking him up and down over and over.

* * *

The duo continued this process until they had Dan's outfit complete. Phil had picked the black shirt, Dan's slightly more expensive black skinny jeans and a grey tie, done very

loosely. "Wait" Phil said as he stood up and walked over to Dan. Phil unbuttoned the top button of Dan's shirt. He took a step back, shook his head and unbuttoned the next one

too. Dan just stood still with a reddening face as Phil fiddled with his buttons and tie, knowing he'd make them sit perfect. "There we go" Phil smiled as he stepped back again to

admire his handiwork. Phil couldn't say anything. Dan looked even more amazing than usual. He was breathless at how well, hot, Dan could look when he tried. Of course he was

beautiful all the time but when he was actually trying… well. "Will we go with this?" Dan asked turning around and then back to face Phil. Phil nodded. "Yeah, you look brilliant

Dan" Phil murmured, causing the younger's face to turn bright red and the elder to giggle. Dan quickly changed back and laid the party clothes out carefully, smoothing out all

the creases and taking a deep breath. He could do this. Of course he could, he had Phil. Dan had lost count of how many times he'd reminded himself of that fact. He didn't have

to. It's not like he could forget that the most perfect person to live ever would help him through it. Although he wasn't good around people, he could forget his social

awkwardness and nerves to just have a good time for one night couldn't he? All he could do. The post-it with the address on had been put on the fridge so it wouldn't get lost

amongst other larges stacks of miscellaneous papers. That rude, drunk man from high school? Forget him. Dan could have fun for the first time in a long, long while.

* * *

**A/N: Hai guys! I think that the next chapter will be the last :( (although I've seriously been thinking about the ending, you'll love it)**

**I wanted to just thank you if you've been reading this the whole way. I've read every single review at least 60 billion times so please keep leaving them for**

** me! Now I'll stop going on at you and let you get on with your lives. Have a nice day! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

After another few days of waiting, the day of this party came. Truth to be told, Dan was scared. He was terrified. But he had Phil and knew that he

should at least try and have a good time. It couldn't hurt, could it? As he pulled on the outfit Phil had picked for him, his thoughts were invaded by the winged boy that had

turned his life about. Phil. He plugged in his straighteners and waited for them to heat up. Phil was a miracle. Dan knew that one day, Phil would have to leave him some day.

Even the thoughts stung. He couldn't imagine life without Phil. He'd probably fall in to a deeper depression than he had originally been. Phil was too precious to him. If he

had to beg on his knees to stop Phil from leaving, then he would without a second thought. No matter what.

* * *

Phil stood in his room. It should really just be 'Dan's spare room', but it felt so much more than that. It was his home. In this room, this house, this world he felt at home.

Something he hadn't really felt in his old world. His old world was simply a bleak memory compared to this one. He didn't want to leave it. He didn't want to leave Dan. Phil was

wearing short-sleeved white shirt with a small black bowtie and black skinny jeans that were similar to Dan's. He smiled. Why had he dressed up? It wasn't like anyone could see

him. Only Dan could. He could have gone in his pyjamas and no one would have cared. He wanted to look good though. Was it just not to feel out of place? Or was it for Dan?

Phil's head swam. What did he actually think of his companion? Did Phil really consider him as just a friend? He knew the answer but didn't want to admit it to himself. It would

only make leaving more painful. Leaving. The word brought a sinking feeling to Phil's stomach. He'd miss Dan too much. And besides, what would Dan do without him? Phil

shook his head. He shouldn't be worrying himself so much. Not now. He had to be there for Dan tonight and he couldn't do that if he was acting all depressed. This would be fun.

Right?

* * *

"Hi Phil" Dan smiled as he walked casually into the other room. "You ready?" He asked as Phil was fiddling with his bowtie. "Yeah, nearly" Phil beamed as he fixed the problem.

"Cool, let me just grab my keys, you go get the bit of paper with the address on it and then we'll go ok?" Dan said, trying not to sound as anxious as he felt. Phil nodded and

made for the kitchen while Dan retreated to his room to find his keys. Phil looked really good, Dan couldn't help but think to himself. In fact he could look amazing when he tried,

well looking amazing anyway but he looked even more perfect when he wanted to. All these thoughts made Dan's face go red and his heart beat faster, but he didn't mind. He'd

never felt a feeling like that before so he wanted to enjoy it while he could. After meeting Phil in the living the room Dan pulled on his jacket with the keys, his phone and his

wallet in the pockets. The two smiled at each other and Dan could notice a tiny twitch in Phil's wings. Then, the boys exited the apartment. Ready for whatever this crazy night

might bring. Or at least they thought they were.

* * *

After taking the lift down to the ground floor and leaving the building, Dan called for a taxi. Dan and Phil chatted happily while shivering a little in the cold evening air. The taxi

soon pulled up and Dan told the driver the party's location and they were on their way. Dan felt a small shiver run through him as he felt Phil's warm hand take his own. They

locked eyes. "It'll be ok alright? And we can leave whenever you want, you're at least making the effort to go so they can't yell at you" Phil whispered reassuringly into Dan's ear.

"Yeah, thank you so much Phil" Dan whispered back as he gently hugged his friend. The taxi driver didn't flinch. Dan had forgotten that the driver couldn't see Phil and cringed

inwardly. Phil seemed to have forgotten as well. Dan just sighed happily as he held on to Phil's hand for the remainder of the journey. The taxi ride went pretty smoothly and

sood they were pulling up outside a large house with loud pumping music all ready blasting from it. Dan gulped. This was it. He paid the driver. "Have fun you two" the taxi man

chuckled. As he drove off, leaving the pair standing on the pavement. "Wait, 'you two'?" Dan repeated. Realising that the driver had just acknowledged the fact that Phil was

there, meaning he could see him. "Yeah, that man's an angel like myself, but he must have fallen for a human and lost his wings, because he's still technically an angel, he can

see me" Phil explained and Dan sighed. "That's so sweet" He whispered dreamily to no one in particular. "Well then, let's go in and get this over with" Phil yawned, stretching out

his arms and wings. So they walked up the pathway to the door both nervous and excited at the same time. Dan lifted his shaky hand, and knocked.

* * *

The door opened about ten seconds later and the hateful man who'd stood on his door step a few days ago was revealed. Already stinking of alcohol. "Hey! Dan the man! You

actually showed up haha I thought you'd chicken out and stuff" his loud drunken voice bellowed. "Um, hi" Dan shrugged and he was let in. Making sure to let Phil go first so he

wouldn't be left outside. There was a large crowd of skimpily dressed girls and tipsy looking guys already up and dancing along to the excessively loud music. Dan stood and

looked around. He hadn't been to a party like this before. The man who had opened the door to them was long gone and lost in the crowd. Dan turned to look at Phil, who's face

showed he was as surprised as Dan was. Well what were they supposed to expect? Dan should have known that it would be something like this. It always was wasn't it? What

had he even been expecting? Dan didn't know but just knew that whatever he had thought, this wasn't it. He shrugged it off, reminding himself he was here to have fun. It

would take a while to get used to the volume so Dan found a seat and sunk down into it, with Phil next to him. Dan's head throbbed already. "Wanna dance?" Phil shouted

struggling to be heard. Dan nodded, it couldn't hurt. It was what he was here for after all. The duo got up from their seats. Dan's head was numb and the beat didn't hurt

anymore. He walked with Phil into the middle of the crowd and started to dance in time to the music. Neither Dan nor Phil could dance all that well though, so they just moved

as best they could in time with the music.

* * *

Thing was, considering the small insignificant that only Dan could see Phil, they were easily separated. Soon, Dan couldn't see Phil at all, but didn't want to call out for fear of

everyone around him thinking he was a freak. He looked around desperately, the space closing in, he started to feel too warm and was beginning to panic. He searched the room

for the giveaway flash of feathery white but couldn't find it. Where had Phil been swept off to? Dan cursed inwardly and kept searching the room until something else distracted

him. A girl with pretty much the entirety of a shop's make up counter smeared on her face and her obviously dyed blonde hair was flowing down to just past shoulder level

approached Dan in a manner that was anything but shy. She was wearing an extremely short and tight dress that to be honest, did nothing for her figure. Without even greeting

him, she began to dance with Dan, he hands found their way to his waist and she pressed herself against him. Dan was disgusted, he couldn't find Phil and this impolite girl

wouldn't leave him alone. He wanted to shove her as far from him as possible and yell at her, but he couldn't do that. He didn't move, a lump rising in his throat. Where was

Phil?

* * *

Phil was panicking too, he couldn't find Dan any where. He'd been weaving through the crown for the past five minutes, frantically searching for Dan, to no avail. In the low light,

it was almost impossible to make out faces across the room. That was when he burst out from a tight group of people, to see Dan. With a girl. Phil's heart stopped. He couldn't

see Dan's face but his vision was getting blurry. Soon a loud siren exploded into his mind, making his head throb. This was it. The signal that meant he had to leave, Dan didn't

need him anymore. Now Phil rarely cried, but the tears were streaming down his face as the siren got louder and louder. He couldn't help but cry out as each sound was like a

needle piercing deep into his brain. Dan heard Phil cry out in pain and his world went red, Phil was hurt and that was all that mattered. He prised the girl from himself and stared

her straight in the eyes. "Sorry, I should've told you earlier, but I'm gay" Dan said, his voice wasn't audible over the music. "What?" retorted the girl but Dan was long gone,

shoving his way through he crowd to follow Phil. Meanwhile, Phil was racing upstairs with his pounding head, making his way towards a small balcony, where he could get away.

Dan ran after him, climbing the stairs as fast as he could, and no one else seemed to notice.

* * *

Phil stumbled out onto the balcony, whimpering because his head was pounding harder and harder by the second. Dan followed. He reached the top of the stairs and could see

down the hallway to where Phil stood on the balcony. His wings were glowing with a blinding bright light and as Dan squinted, he could see that they were growing out. Dan

remembered what Phil had said about growing his wings and panicked yet again. This meant Phil was leaving. His world shuddered to a halt, that couldn't happen. "Phil! Stop!"

Dan yelled once the light faded, and the tips of Phil's wings now reached his ankles. Phil turned round to face Dan, his face was red and puffy with the tears still flowing down.

"Phil, please don't leave, I need you, I'll always need you because-" Dan paused. "Because what?" Phil cried out. Dan's heart ached, but if there was any chance of him stopping

Phil from leaving him, he had to tell him. "Because I love you ok!?" Dan yelled, tearing up with his face bright red. Phil stopped. He couldn't move. Did Dan really just say that?

His heart swelled, now he wanted to stay even more. But he was literally being forced to leave. He thought about the sweet old taxi driver from earlier. There was one way. Only

one way for him to stay, and it had to be done now, no time to be indecisive. "Daniel James Howell if you really want me to stay then kiss me!" Phil pretty much screamed. "But

Phil! Your wings…" Dan trailed off. "I don't care! I want to stay with you as long as I live, I love you too Dan and if you don't it'll be too late soon!" Phil said. The sirens getting

too loud to bear and his wings were spreading of their own accord. Phil opened his mouth to scream but he was stopped by a pair of soft lips on his own. Dan. The kiss was sweet

and it was only after a few seconds that Phil realised his wings were disappearing, feather by feather. It wasn't painful though. As his wings shimmered and faded away, a single

pure white feather fell to the ground. In about twenty seconds, Phil's wings were completely gone. Without a trace. Except for the single white feather lying on the floor.

* * *

The two boys pulled apart. The sirens in Phil's head were gone, but an odd feeling of emptiness was flowing all through his upper body. Dan bent down and picked up the feather.

He handed it to Phil but the black haired boy fell limply into his arms, sobbing silently. "Oh my god Phil, why?" Dan breathed sadly. He had gotten to kiss Phil, but now that meant

Phil couldn't get back to his other world. And it was Dan's fault. It hurt. "No, I'm ok. It means I get to stay with you now, and we can go out in public. I'll get used to it" Phil

smiled happily, wiping away his tears. "I can't believe this" Dan sighed. "Well then, are you gonna stand there? Or are you gonna kiss me again?" Phil smirked with a wink. Dan

didn't even reply, he stepped forward and connected their mouths. The pair stood there in their own sweet world, totally oblivious to the loud music from downstairs. They were

now truly intertwined. They always had been and always would be. "Let's just get this cleared up right now, yeah sure, I may not have wings any more, but please remember

that I'll always be your guardian angel" Phil said after softly pulling away. "I know" Dan smiled. "And Dan? You'll be sleeping in my room again tonight, right?" Phil mumbled

shyly. "Of course" Dan grinned cheekily. This couldn't have been better. Phil suddenly became aware of the fact that every one could now see him. He shuddered. He just wanted

to get home, warm and safe. So as if reading his mind, Dan smiled, looked up into Phil's glittery blue eyes and said "Come on then, let's go home, my guardian angel".

* * *

**A/N: Last chapter! *sniffs* I'm not gonna cry...**

**I just want to say a really big thank you to everyone who left a review or followed or favourited or even just read the thing, I'm really really ****grateful! I know**

** the story's over but still, please review! :3 It really means a lot to me! And I just want to throw in here somewhere that I'm thinking of possibly writing a **

**sequel? But seriously, thanks again and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
